characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinkie Pie
Summary Pinkie Pie is one of the main characters of the animated TV show, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and represents the Elements of Laughter. Some of Pinkie's favorite things is to plan parties and making people smile. Despite her goofy and hyper demeanor, she cares deeply about her friends and is always willing to help out when they're feeling down. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | High 4-C to 4-B with Elements of Harmony | 4-B with Rainbow Power Name: 'Pinkameana Diane Pie (Nicknamed Pinkie Pie) '''Origin: '''My Little Pony '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Late Teens to early 20s (Was stated to be a year younger than Fluttershy) '''Classification: '''Earth Pony 'Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, '''4th Wall Awareness (Has stopped an episode from ending three times, Minor Toonforce, small-scale Reality Warping (Is able to stop her falling momentum, can defy laws of physics, as shown here, and more), Slight Precognition (Her "Pinkie Sense" can predict unexpected events that will happen soon after, but there are many different combos that tell her different things as stated by Pinkie), Gag Teleportation, Superhuman Speed, Hammerspace, small-scale Shapeshifting (Can turn her face into a Generation 3 pony, can grow fingers, and arms), likely more ablilites | Along with the Elements of Harmony, she has the ability to banish people to the moon, trap people inescapable stone, and has small-scale Reality Warping, as it can reverse the effects of Realiity Warpers like Discord | Can give the stolen flight, strenght and magic back to the ponies in Equestria, even the Alicorns, unlimited flight, forcefields 'Attack Potency: Town Level (Comparable to Applejack and Rainbow Dash) '''Large Star Level to Solar System level with Elements of Harmony '(Defeated Nightmare Moon and Discord) '''Solar System Level with Rainbow Power '(Defeated a full power Tirek with little to no effort) '''Speed: 'Peak Human' 'Running Speeds '| Hypersonic '''(Was faster than Rainbow Dash by a lot, did this on another occasion as well) | '''Relativistic Lifting Strength: Class 1 '(Is an Earth Pony, should be physically stronger than Unicorn Twilight and Rarity, who were able to lift and carry boulders bigger than they were) 'Striking Strength: Town Class '| '''Star Class '| '''Solar System Class Durability: Town Level '''| '''Solar System Level (Tanked an attack from a full power Tirek with ease) Stanima: Likely Superhuman (Was able to outrun Rainbow Dash without getting tired) Range: 'Standard melee range, several kilometers w/Gag feats | With Elements of Harmony, stretched across all of Ponyville, which is the size of a town | With Rainbow Power, was stretched across all of Equestria, which is the size of North America '''Standard Equipment: '''Party Cannon | Her Element which is Laughter | Rainbow Power 'Intelligence: '''Above Average (Is a master at planning parties, and can even be smarter than Twilight at times) '''Weaknesses: '''Can be very prideful at times, and if she ever gets showed up or denied, she will get depressed and/or angered and will do anything to turn it around. This also makes her go completely insane | Needs the rest of the Mane 6 in order to gain this much power with the Elements or Rainbow Power '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pinkie Sense: '''Lets her predict immediate future, and has combos which can tell her other things '''Key: Base Form '| Elements of Harmony '''| '''Rainbow Power Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Toonforce User Category:Cartoon Category:Reality Warpers Category:Hammerspace User